


Crystal Eyes

by squirrelsvngie



Series: College au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, Changbin calls Felix princess, Creampie, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I swear it's super soft don't be scared, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Character Death, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, This goes from 1-100 real fast, how did i forget that tag, more like plot with porn at this point, thigh riding, time for the spicy tags, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Felix and Changbin have a complicated relationship that no one knows about. Through cold winter nights and warm beds, will they ever bear their feeling out for everyone to see? Or will they keep their coat sleeves hidden, tucked into their pockets as their breaths mist into the still, crisp air.(Spin off but can be read as a stand alone)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: College au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048591
Comments: 17
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the spinoff to my other fic [Book Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680635/chapters/67739941) which is the first part of this series. You don't necessarily have to read it to understand this one but I highly recommend it because there are a few things that may be confusing without prior knowledge. 
> 
> Another thing to note! Although this first chapter is all plot, the next two have smut so if that isn't your cup of tea I would tread with caution.

The first time Felix laid his eyes on the boy’s dark ones, it was snowing. The sky was dark, their portion of the sidewalk lit only by the flickering street light above them. They locked eyes and Felix felt his face heat up despite the freezing temperatures hanging in the air. They walked past each other, the boy down the other side of the street and Felix to the convenience store to buy more toothpaste. 

As he roamed the aisles looking for the hygiene products, his mind wandered to those cold, dark eyes. As he set the shiny white and blue box onto the counter, the cashier looking dead on his feet, his mind wandered to the tear stains streaking down his face. As he picked up the white plastic bag and walked back into the brisk night air, his mind wandered to the red that was shining on his bottom lip. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. His dreams were filled with dark eyes, tear stained cheeks, and split lips.

The next time Felix saw the boy, it was still snowing. This time the sky was pink and purple with the setting sun. He was sitting on the bus, plastic bag holding a single carton of eggs from the supermarket on his lap for the brownies he planned to bake later that night. He saw the boy sitting at the bus stop. As Felix passed him when he cautiously stepped down onto the ground, they locked eyes again. Felix felt almost a sense of relief when his cheeks were dry, lip healed of the blood just days before.

His eyes, however, were still dark. Focus hazy as if he were a deadman walking. Their sense of a connection broke within the second it took for them to pass each other. The boy climbed onto the bus and Felix walked back to his house, the carton of eggs lightly hitting his leg with every step. Felix didn’t see the boy the rest of winter break.

  
  
  
  
  


Felix groaned as his alarm blared at him to wake up. He threw his covers off and immediately regretted it, the cold January air hitting his skin like an icy wave. He just rubbed his eyes and sat up before reaching over to turn the alarm off. His tired eyes flicked around the room, trailing over still unpacked boxes and articles of clothing strewn around the floor. He ran his hand down his face and got up, sleepy padding over to his closet.

He pulled out a t-shirt and oversized hoodie, putting on the soft blue fabric before shuffling on some jeans. He sat down and pulled thick socks onto his feet before walking over to the bathroom to wash his face.

The bathroom was in semi disarray as well, a few boxes littering the floor, half unpacked and half of them completely empty. He splashed cold water onto his face before drying off with a towel. His reflection stared back at him and his mind wandered back to those cold, dark eyes.

The rest of those two days were a blur, a passing memory, but his eyes were still crystal clear in his mind. He felt like if he closed his eyes hard enough, he could see dark irises swim in his vision. Instead, his own eyes met his.

They’re soft. Big with dark brown irises shining back at him. 

As he walked to the kitchen, he wondered what could have happened to make that boy’s eyes so cold. He grabbed a box of his favorite cereal, a bowl and spoon, and the milk and sat down at the table. The house was empty, his mom already gone for work. He crutched on his frosted flakes, eyes wandering to the early winter sunlight streaming in through the windows. 

_ It’ll be fine _ . He told himself as he shoveled more cereal into his mouth.  _ First day at a new school half way into the year isn’t that bad . Just make some friends and you’ll be fine . _

He continued onto his morning, getting ready and packing his bag before heading out the door. He already memorized the route to school, just a seven minute walk, five if he really hurried. He ended up in the office, waiting in an uncomfortable chair for another student to come and show him to his classes. A boy burst in, round cheeks flushed red, presumably from running all the way over here.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” he scrambled over to Felix, “Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Jisung!”

He stuck out his hand and Felix shook it, “I’m Felix, nice to meet you too!”

  
“Let's get going! Don’t want you late on the first day,” Jisung led him out of the office and down the hall. There were a couple of students milling around, some chatting at their lockers while some just roamed the halls.

“Can I see your schedule?” Jisung suddenly stopped in his tracks, “I just realized I have no idea where I’m leading you.” Felix giggled and dug into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper before handing it to Jisung.

“We have first period world history and lunch together! You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want!”

“Can I?”

“Yeah sure! There's only a few of us but we’d love to have you join,” Jisung grinned, his cheeks getting even more squishable. Felix beamed a smile back, relief flooding through his body. Maybe this school wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Jisung showed Felix each of his classes before circling back to world history. It was only a few minutes before the bell rang so they walked inside the classroom.

“You can sit next to me, no one sits there,” Jisung walked over to a desk and pulled out the chair a bit before sitting at the one next to it. Felix sat down and soon the bell rang.

  
  
  
  
  


Felix held his tray of food as he made his way over to where Jisung was waving wildly at one of the tables. He sat with two other people who Felix assumed were the friends that Jisung mentioned earlier. As he was walking, his shoulder bumped someone walking by. He turned to apologize and his eyes widened.

Cold, dark eyes stared back at him and he felt his apology freeze in his throat. The boy looked shocked too but quickly hid it, blinking his indifferent eyes. Now that Felix could clearly see his face, he committed it to memory.

Dark hair almost swept into his eyes and he had long, thin cheeks with a sharp chin. He looked thin, a little on the shorter side with a hoodie that looked just a hair too big on him. Felix’s eyes were immediately drawn to a cut on his cheek bone, the skin around it bruised purple. 

Before Felix was able to stutter out a single word, the boy walked past him, eyes lingering just a few seconds on Felix’s face before turning to look forward. Felix hesitated before walking over to Jisung and his table.

“What was that? You just had a staredown with Seo Changbin,” Jisung looked at Felix with wide eyes.

“Is that his name?” Felix mused, eyes glued on his retreating figure.

“Yeah, I’m surprised he didn’t do anything. He’s a senior and rumor has it that he gets into fights all the time,” Jisung whispered loudly, “He comes to school with cuts and bruises all over his face and he never talks to anybody.”

“Hmm,” Felix hummed in thought.

“Anyways enough about him, here are my friends!” Jisung gestured to the two other people sitting at the table.

The first person, Felix noted, was absolutely adorable. His fox-like eyes and braces just made him want to squish his cheeks.

“This is Jeongin, he’s a sophomore but he’s cool so he sits with us,” Jisung then moved onto the next person. Round glasses were perched on his nose and he had a book open in one hand.

“And this is Seungmin, he’s in our grade.”

“Nice to meet you!” Jeongin chirped. Seungmin looked up and gave a polite smile before darting his eyes back to his book.

“Don’t mind him,” Jisung whispered to Felix, “He’s just shy around new people.”

Felix just nodded before grinning, “Nice to meet you too!”

They fell into a steady conversation. Jisung talked about the squirrel he saw that morning (which was the reason he was late), Jeongin pitched in the occasional commentary, Felix listened intently, and Seungmin glanced up every now and then when the conversation piqued his interest. 

The lunch period ended and Felix felt his worries about making friends melt away.

  
  
  
  
  


Felix found himself skipping home, a smile on his face as he quietly hummed a little song. His skipping skidded to a stop when he heard commotion around the corner of the building he was passing. His ears perked up to the sounds of grunting, shuffles, and the dull sounds of someone getting hit.

Felix weighted the opinions in his head: potentially get beat up or potentially help someone. Eventually his need for helping people won over when he heard a sharp slap. He cautiously approached the building and peeked over the corner. He felt his body freeze when his eyes landed on the scene in front of him.

Changbin was pushed against the wall by his collar, a boy much taller than him saying something that Felix couldn’t quite hear. He was then shoved to the floor, another boy kicking him in the stomach. Changbin let out a painful wheeze when the shoe made contact, his body curling up.

Felix almost left, he didn’t want to get caught up in some troublemaker’s fight on the first day of school, but he paused when Changbin got kicked again.  _ Why isn’t he fighting back? _ Felix questioned, wincing as Changbin got shoved. He watched as Changbin just curled into himself more, shielding himself from the blows.

Felix inched closer and his ears caught a couple of words one of the boys snarled out, “Can’t even defend yourself, pathetic.” 

_ This isn’t a fight _ , Felix realized,  _ he’s getting beat up and he isn’t even trying to defend himself . _ Before the boys could kick Changbin any more, Felix found himself running forward.

“Hey! Stop it!” Felix yelled and the two boys whirled around. They looked to each other before bolting away. Felix set his backpack down and crouched next to Changbin.

“Are you alright?” Felix lightly placed his hand on the arm that was shielding Changbin’s face and his heart nearly broke when he flinched, “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” Changbin slowly moved his arm to peek up at Felix, pausing before uncurling himself all the way.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled out, standing up before nearly stumbling to the ground. Felix reached out and steadied him, bringing him back down to sit on the floor.

“You’re obviously not okay,” Felix took in Changbin’s bruised face and the pain in his eyes, “Do you have someone at home that can take care of you?”

Changbin stayed silent before letting out a small, “No…”

“Come over to my house and I’ll patch you up,” Felix didn’t take any response, he just grabbed his bag before walking over to a bag that was tossed onto the floor. “Is this yours?” Changbin nodded and Felix lifted it up, swinging it over his other shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this,” Changbin nearly whispered, gaze frozen onto the ground.

“I know,” Felix padded over to where Changbin sat, “I’m doing this because I want to. Now can you walk on your own?”

“Yeah,” Changbin heaved himself up, “This isn’t the first time.”

Felix knit his eyebrows, “When did this start?”

He hesitated before looking back down to the floor, “End of last year.”

Felix nearly gasped, “End of last year? Why have you been letting this happen for so long?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Changbin mumbled as he followed Felix to the sidewalk and down the road.

Felix burned with curiosity but let it be as he led Changbin over to his house. Changbin limped as he glanced around nervously, obviously afraid of the boys returning. They made it in just a few minutes and Felix unlocked the door, bringing Changbin into the living room before dragging him over to his room and sitting him on the bed.

Felix set the bags down and rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a first aid kit before running back to Changbin. He set the kit down on the bed and opened it, grabbing alcohol wipes and bandaids.

“Is there no one here?” Changbin asked, glancing nervously at Felix’s open bedroom door.

“My mom’s at work and won't be back until much later,” Felix assured him as he ripped open an alcohol wipe package. He gently grabbed Changbin’s chin and tilted his head up to face him. He felt his heart flutter as their eyes met, sucking in a small breath before murmuring, “This is going to hurt a bit.”

Felix dabbed the damp cloth onto the cut on Changbin’s cheek. He winced, hands subconsciously curling into Felix’s bedsheets. Felix quickly cleaned up the cuts that decorated his face, throwing the dirty wipe into the trashcan before pulling out a tube of ointment. He squeezed some onto bandaids before placing them on the bigger cuts.

“Are there any other cuts?” Felix tilted Changbin’s head around, eyes squinted as he looked for more wounds.

“No,” Changbin mumbled, “Everything else is just bruises that’ll heal.” Felix gave him a skeptical look but released his chin, walking over to where he dropped their backpacks. 

“Where's your house, I’ll walk you home,” Felix slung Changbin’s backpack over his shoulder.

Changbin looked up, “You don’t have to do that, I can walk on my own.”

“You’re limping and your bag is heavy, walking you home is the least I can do,” Felix stood his ground, arms crossed in front of him.

They stayed there, gaze piercing each other until Changbin finally sighed, “Fine, I only live a couple houses down.” Changbin got up and limped to the door, Felix following close behind. Changbin led Felix to a house just three houses and across the street from his, digging into his pocket to fish out a key.

“Now you can go home,” Changbin reached out for his backpack, “I’ll be fine.” Felix handed Changbin his bag, and before he could say anything else, he walked into his house and shut the door, leaving Felix all alone on the porch.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh, walking back to his house while staring at the ground. When he walked back to his room, his eyes caught something lying on his bed. He drew closer, picking it up and examining it closely. 

It was a ring- a silver, shiny band with a simple design. Felix turned it around in his hands, admiring the tiny lines etched into the metal. _ Changbin must have dropped it _ Felix thought as he set it down on his desk,  _ I’ll give it to him tomorrow _ .

He turned to look at the first aid kit still open on his bed and let out a sigh. He closed it, walking back into the bathroom. After he put it away, he turned towards the mirror. His reflection stared back but he couldn't get the image of Changbin’s eyes out of his vision. Another sigh sounded in the bathroom before he turned to leave, flicking off the lights behind him.

  
  
  
  
  


His pocket felt heavy, the ring weighing it down in his head. All day Felix kept his hand in his pocket, making sure it wouldn't fall out, but he still had yet to run into Changbin. Besides the crushing feeling of the ring in his pocket, the day was quite pleasant. His classes didn’t seem too hard, Jisung and his friends were nice, and most of his teachers seemed nice as well.

Felix was humming, looking at the buildings around him as he walked home. As his eyes scanned in front of him, they caught on a familiar figure in the distance. He ran forward as quietly as he could, not wanting to scare him off.

Felix was able to approach the shorter boy before chirping out, “Changbin-hyung!”

“Ah!” Changbin jumped back, arms raised in a fighting stance.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m sorry!”

The tension fell from his body, a sigh escaping his mouth, “It’s fine, just don’t do it again. Now, what do you want.”

“Oh! Right!” he had almost forgotten why he was searching for Changbin. He reached into his pocket and clasped his hand around the ring, pulling it out, “You left this at my house yesterday.”

Changbin’s eyes widened, reaching out for the ring. Felix handed it over, eyes carefully looking over how carefully Changbin turned it around to look at it before slipping it onto his left middle finger.

“This… is really important to me,” Changbin said softly while fiddling with the ring now snug on his finger, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem!” Felix smiled, “My mom’s not home, do you want to come over?” Changbin looked up at Felix, eyebrow arched.

Red flushed over his face, “Just to check on your face, maybe drink something, nothing else!” Felix stammered, hands waving in front of him.

Changbin cracked a smile, and Felix felt his heart flutter. A smile looked a lot better on him than the hard line that seemed permanently etched into his mouth.

“Alright.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Yay! Come on, let's go!” Felix grabbed onto Changbin’s arm and pulled him along, talking animatedly about his day and Changbin just hummed and nodded. They got to Felix’s house where he led him in.

They settled in his room and Felix couldn’t help but look at the ring again, “Hey, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but can I ask about the ring?”

Changbin blinked at Felix then down at his hand, silent as he thought about it. “Sure,” he eventually mumbled out. “My parents died from a car accident when I was nine.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Felix looked at him with big eyes.

“It’s fine. I wear my dad’s ring and my mom’s is in a box. That's why I live with my aunt.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

Changbin nodded, his fingers twisting the ring.

  
  
  
  
  


Weeks passed until February rolled around, the weather warming up just slightly but still too cold to go outside without a jacket. A couple birds chirped in the trees as left over snow melted on the road sides.

“And then Jisung accidentally hit me in the forehead with a book.”

Changbin turned to him with worry in his eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Felix opened the door to his house, stepping in and taking his shoes off before waltzing into his room. 

Changbin followed suit, “Was it at least a small book?”

“It was our world history textbook but It’s fine,” Felix smiled.

Changbin frowned. He lightly pushed Felix to sit on his bed and took his face into his hands. He stared into his eyes before bringing a hand up to push the hair off of his forehead. A faint gasp left his lips when he saw the redness on his skin. The skin was broken and irritated but thankfully it wasn’t bleeding anymore.

“Princess, this looks like it hurt,” Changbin lightly touched the area around the wound. 

Felix’s heart fluttered at the nickname, still not used to it even after the week or two he’d used it. It happened after Felix belted out all the words to Reflection from Mulan when they watched it together, and Changbin had jokingly called him princess. At first Changbin used it to tease Felix after seeing the flush in his face but eventually the name stuck. Every time he used the nickname, Felix could feel the blood rush to his face.

“Trust me, it’s okay,” Felix smiled up at Changbin, a hand reaching up to rest on the one still cupping his cheek.

Changbin just grumbled something before walking to the bathroom. He returned with the first aid kit in hand, setting it down next to Felix. He popped the lid open and rummaged through it, smirking when he pulled out a pink and white box.

“Are these… bunny band aids?” Changbin chuckled, holding up the cute little box in his hands.

“And what of it,” Felix pouted, sticking his bottom lip out, “I was buying more band aids and they were too cute to pass up.”

“No, I love them,” Changbin opened the box, pulling one out, “They’re adorable.”

Felix grinned, “I knew you would like them.”

Changbin pulled out an alcohol wipe and some ointment, cleaning up the cut before pressing the cute little pink bunny band aid onto his forehead. He ruffled Felix’s hair, bringing his fluffy bangs back down to where they were.

“You know, I don’t really need a bandaid, it's not bleeding anymore.”

“Well, those are too cute not to use and you sure as hell aren’t using them on me.”

“I think you’d look cute with a pink bunny bandaid on your cheek though.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen.”

Felix pouted but Changbin just smirked and grabbed the bandaid wrapper. After Changbin threw the trash away, they laid down on the bed talking about whatever was on their mind.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about bleaching my hair,” Felix said while staring up at the ceiling.

“Really? How bright?”

“Blond? Maybe platinum blond?”

“Go white, then you can be like that Disney princess Elisa or something.”

Felix gasped, “You mean from Frozen!?”

“Yeah her,” Changbin looked amused at Felix’s dramatics. 

“ _ First _ of all, her name is Elsa.  _Second_ of all, she’s a queen, not a princess.”

“Oh, well I wouldn’t know, I’ve never watched it.”

Felix gasped even louder, “What! Well guess what we’re doing right now!” He scrambled off the bed and filed through his Disney princess movie collection until he triumphantly pulled out Frozen. He set things up, sliding the DVD in before pressing play. They snuggled underneath the blankets together as the first bars of the opening song started playing.

Felix buzzed with happiness as he watched the ice collectors sing as they sawed into the ice. The air outside was cold but Felix shuffled just a bit closer into the warmth of Changbin, glancing up at his gaze fixed on the tv. 

He was happy. He was content. But nothing good can last forever.

  
  
  
  


Felix was happily going down the stairs, a little bounce decorating each step. The halls were empty as Felix stayed after school to get a grade fixed. It was only a week until graduation and even in the vacant halls, Felix could feel the excitement buzzing in the air. His mind wandered to what he would do to celebrate the seniors that he knew when a cry of pain echoed up the stairway.

_ Changbin hyung . _

Felix would be able to identify that voice from a mile away. He flew down the stairs, heart beating out of his chest as he rushed to the lower floor. When he reached the bottom floor, he felt his heart squeeze and break.

Changbin was curled into a ball on the floor, two other boys kicking him.

“Stop!” Felix rushed towards them and the two turned around. Instead of fleeing like last time, the taller one scoffed. Felix’s blood boiled; he recognized the two now.

The taller one was Taesung, a fairly popular boy that played on the school’s soccer team. The other was Jumin, known for following Taesung around like a lost dog and obeying his every beck and call. 

Taesung sneered at Felix, “Are you here to save your little boyfriend?”

Felix looked shocked, “What?”

“Oh, did he not tell you?” Taesung kicked Changbin again, making Jumin laugh. Changbin whimpered and Felix felt his hand curl into a tight fist. “I don’t need people to know that someone like  _ him _ likes me, so we keep him quiet.”

Felix tuned out anything he said after that, he just took his backpack off and set it on the ground next to him. He cracked his knuckles before looking straight at Taesung. He faltered, looking nervously at Felix’s burning aura. Felix stepped forward and Taesung nervously glanced at Jumin.

“W-what are you doing?” Taesung stuttered as he took a cautious step back.

Felix didn’t answer, instead he just muttered, “I hope you say your prayers right now,” before lunging forward. He kicked Taesung in the stomach, making him stumble back and fall onto the floor. He kicked Jumin next, making him fall right beside Taesung. They’ve obviously never been in a real fight, considering the way their breaths were labored.

Felix kicked them again for good measure before rushing over to Changbin. He cupped his cheek before muttering out, “Come on, let’s go.” He helped Changbin to his feet before gathering their bags.

The walk home was quiet, the sounds of spring time surrounding them. Changbin broke the silence when he grunted out, “Didn’t know you could fight.”

“I have a black belt in taekwondo,” Felix chuckled when he saw Changbin’s surprised face. “Yeah, I guess I don’t really look like it but I can hold my own in a fight.”

The conversation went silent again as they approached Felix’s house. They went to Felix’s room, Changbin automatically sitting on the bed and Felix going to fetch the first aid kit like they’d done countless times before.

Felix was putting a bandaid on his cheek when Changbin sighed and looked to the ground, “I guess I should probably tell you why they keep going after me.”

Felix tilted Changbin’s face up to look him in the eyes, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, you deserve to know,” Changbin took a deep breath before continuing, “I had a crush on Taesung and like an idiot I told him. We were actually kind of friends but the moment I told him, he started treating me like I was some sort of terrible person.” 

Changbin blinked hard, breath speeding up, “He started hurting me whenever he could catch me alone. Jumin joined him one day and- and I just couldn’t fight back. H- he called me all these names and said awful things to me and I should’ve just shut up and kept my feelings to myself because now he’s going to tell everyone and they’re all going to hate me more than they already do and-”

He was interrupted by Felix cupping his cheeks and bending down to meet him eye level, “No one’s going to hate you,” he said firmly, yet softly, “It’s ok.”

Their faces were mere centimeters apart, eyes locked on each other’s. Felix didn’t know who moved first but their lips met, eyes fluttering closed. Felix moved his arms to circle behind Changbin’s neck, and Changbin wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, pulling him closer. Felix tilted his head to deepen the kiss when he felt Changbin freeze.

Felix pulled away to see Changbin looking up at him in fear. Before he could say anything, Changbin scrambled back onto the bed, murmuring out an “I’m so sorry,” as he rushed off the bed. He grabbed his backpack before running out the door faster than Felix could stop him. Felix ran after him but by the time he got outside, Changbin was out of sight.

Felix felt tears well up in his eyes. He bit his cheek as they fell, streaking down his face and onto the floor. He took his sleeve and wiped the wetness, walking back into his house with his vision still blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The next chapters will be out very soon! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to hop on over to my twitter or curious cat! -Vi<3
> 
> [@squirrelsvngie](https://twitter.com/Squirrelsvngie)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Squirrelsvngie)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here! This is where things get... spicy so be warned! I hope you enjoy :)

“Jisung! Grab this box before it falls!” Felix yelled down the hallway, arms shaking with cardboard boxes threatening to drop at any moment.

“Here, let me get that for you,” a voice came from behind the boxes. Felix couldn’t see him, the tall cardboard obstructed his view, but he felt a sense of familiarity tug at his gut. The beige in front of his eyes disappeared and he opened his mouth to say “thank you” when his words froze. Dark eyes looked back at him and he felt his heartbeat quicken.

Changbin stared back, shock evident in his eyes as he held the box. Felix took in Changbin’s appearance. His hair was softer and fluffier now, not the long strands that pricked his eyes. He was still shorter than Felix by just a bit but his eyes widened when his gaze slowly moved down. His cheeks were now rounder and Felix had to fight the urge to squish them. His eyes slowly trailed down and he felt his face heat up. 

Changbin was in a plain black short sleeved shirt, his arms full of the box he was holding. The muscles on his arms were prominent and definitely were not there two years ago. The box rested halfway down his chest, pressing into the defined muscles, the thinness of the shirt not helping the view or the fire on Felix’s face.

“Changbin hyung…” Felix looked back to Changbin’s eyes. He was blushing and Felix’s face grew hotter knowing that he just saw Felix blatantly check him out.

  
  


“Pr- Felix,” Changbin glanced at Jisung coming down the hall, arms full as well, “Are you… moving in?”

“Yeah, with Jisung.”

“Where’s your room, I can help you guys if you need,” Changbin hefted the box up and Felix had to keep himself from looking down at his arms.

Before Felix could respond, Jisung approached, “Oh hey hyung! It’s been a while. Remember me? I was in your English class!”

“Yeah, I remember! I was just asking Felix if you guys needed help moving in,” Changbin turned to Jisung, a smile on his face. Felix felt happiness wash over him when he saw happiness on Changbin’s face. He was no longer the scary, brooding teenager that quietly stalked the halls.

“Could you hyung? That would be great! We’re in room 325,” Jisung pointed his chin further down the hall.

“That's only a few rooms away from me,” Changbin started walking, “I’m the RA so if you guys need anything, come by room 330.”

“I’ll keep that in mind!” Jisung grinned before taking off down the hall. Changbin and Felix glanced at each other before quickly looking away and following Jisung.

  
  
  
  
  


Felix laid on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. The mattress was alright, not as comfortable as his bed at home but he’d get over it. Jisung was in the other bed, scrolling through his phone as his earbuds played music. They had lunch with Seungmin before crashing back into their dorm, stomachs filled with chicken. When they got back, they both did their own thing which led Felix to be spaced out and sprawled on his bed.

“Hey, Jisung? I’m going to go out for a bit,” Felix said, loud enough for Jisung to hear through his earbuds.

“Sure,” Jisung hummed, not even looking up from his phone. Felix slowly walked out of their room and down the hall.

326...327...328...329...330

He stopped, eyes resting on the numbers nailed to the door. He raised his fist and gave a few knocks, heartbeat picking up when he heard faint footsteps on the other side of the door. It swung open and Felix could swear his heart stopped before pumping even faster.

“Hi, how can I…” Changbin trailed off, eyes blinking at Felix. Felix couldn’t help but look down, eyes scanning the black tank top and sweatpants he was now wearing. He could clearly see the muscles on his arms and through his shirt, his face feeling just a little hot.

“Can I come in?” Felix nearly whispered, eyes now looking into Changbin’s.

“Sure,” Changbin stepped aside and opened the door wider, allowing Felix to walk in. He walked inside and led Felix to the couch. The room was quite similar to Felix and Jisung’s, just a bit smaller. They both sat on the couch, the silence deafening. 

Felix tried to think of something to say as emotions that he had bottled up since junior year started bubbling up, rising to the surface as he sat there in silence in front of Changbin.

“Why-” his voice broke. Clearing his throat, he tried again, “Why did you leave?”

“I- I didn’t want to-”

“Then why?” tears brimmed in Felix’s eyes when he remembered the hurt he felt when Changbin ran from his house, completely avoiding him at any cost.

“I- I was scared,” Changbin ran a hand through his hair, “Fuck, I’m still so scared. I’m scared that it’s going to happen again, that everyone’s going to hate me, that you’re going to hate me, that you’re not going to feel the same way I do, just… everything.”

Felix moved closer to Changbin, cupping his face and making their eyes meet, “You don’t have to be scared.”

“How do you know?” Changbin whispered.

“I’ll always be here with you,” Felix whispered back, face inching just a bit closer.

A second ticked by before the string snapped. They both surged forward, sealing their lips together. Changbin pulled Felix by his waist, drawing him in closer. Felix moved to straddle Changbin’s lap, shifting forward so that Changbin’s back pressed into the couch.

The kiss was hungry, the feelings of the past year and a half flooding back. Felix tilted his head to get a better angle, a little squeak slipping past his lips when he felt Changbin’s tongue silently ask for entrance. Felix parted his lips and Changbin explored, circling his arms around Felix and pulling him flush against his body. Felix brought his arms to wrap around Changbin’s neck, timidly moving his tongue along Changbin’s. They pulled away for air but still kept their faces close.

“I missed you so much, princess,” Changbin murmured.

Felix felt a shiver run along his spine at the nickname, “Me too.”

Felix moved forward again, pushing their mouths together with the same intensity as before, if not more. Changbin shifted his body, moving so that his back could fall back onto the couch cushions. He brought Felix with him, gripping his waist as they landed and Felix braced his arms on either side of his head. 

Changbin’s hands wandered down to grab Felix’s ass, disconnecting their lips to trail open mouthed kisses down the side of Felix’s neck. A little whimper came from Felix when he felt Changbin’s grip tighten as he sucked a mark onto his shoulder.

“I can’t stay,” Felix breathed out, “Jisung will get worried if I don’t come back soon.”

Changbin pressed one more kiss onto his neck before reluctantly pulling away, “Alright.”

Felix got up and straightened himself out, running his fingers through his hair to get it back to normal. Changbin helped him, running his own fingers through his soft blond locks, “You really did bleach your hair.”

“Yeah, do you like it?”

“I love it,” Changbin smiled as he walked Felix back to the door. 

Felix pressed one more kiss to Changbin’s lips, “And don’t worry, I won't tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

Changbin let out a breath of relief, “Thank you, I just… don’t think I’m ready.”

Felix pulled him into a hug, “That's alright.” Felix could feel Changbin’s chest press into him with the hug. He brought his hands to his chest, “You really worked out.”

Changbin chuckled as he felt Felix practically grope him, “Yeah, I didn’t want to be pushed around like that again so I decided to do something about it.”

Felix smiled, “I’m so proud of you. Alright, I really need to go but I’m right down the hall if you ever need me.”

“Thank you,” Changbin pulled Felix down for one more kiss before opening the door. Felix scurried out and Changbin shut the door. Felix sighed when he got a few steps away, a warm feeling settling throughout his body.

  
  
  
  
  


A few days later, Felix was buzzing with excitement. Jisung had asked Felix if he wanted to come to a party and Felix had politely declined, claiming that he was tired. In actuality, he instantly seized the opportunity to finally stay the night at Changbin’s. Jisung would most likely be out most of the night and hopefully would find someone to sleep with so he wouldn’t come back.

Jisung was putting the finishing touches on his face, smudged out eyeliner and a hint of pink lipgloss on his lips. Tight black jeans hugged his legs and a loose muscle tee hung off his torso as he pulled out his phone. “You sure you don’t wanna come with?” Jisung looked up at Felix who was just lying on his bed, “It’s gonna be fun~”

“I’m way too tired but don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine!” Felix looked up at Jisung and smirked, “However, if you come back tonight, I’ll be slightly disappointed in your swooning abilities.”

Jisung scoffed, slipping into his black platform shoes, “I’ll try not to disappoint then.” He waved goodbye and was out the door. 

Felix waited a few minutes just to be in the clear, fingers twiddling with nervousness. Minutes ticked by and he finally lost his patience, flying off the bed and running out the door. He quietly made his way to Changbin’s dorm, lightly knocking on the door as he rocked on his feet. The door opened and Felix jumped into Changbin’s arms, giggling when he heard him let out a surprised yelp.

“Hello to you too princess,” Changbin’s voice was muffled, face squished into Felix’s shirt.

“Mmm missed you,” Felix hummed as Changbin carried him over to his bed, dropping him onto the soft sheets which made him gasp and then giggle.

“I missed you too,” Changbin murmured, climbing up on top of Felix. He nuzzled his face into his neck and Felix wrapped his legs around Changbin, pulling his hips down to meet his own. They both gasped at the contact, Changbin rutting down harder and making Felix mew out a moan.

“Are you ready to get your ass ruined, princess?” Changbin whispered into Felix’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything else more in my entire life,” Felix whimpered out, gasping when Changbin gave a particularly hard grind. 

Felix jerked his hips up, grabbing the collar of Changbin’s shirt and dragging him down for a deep kiss. They moved their lips together, Changbin’s tongue exploring everywhere it could reach. Felix’s hand wandered down to tug at Changbin’s sweatpants, whining when he couldn’t get it off. Changbin just chuckled, shuffling his pants down and kicking them off the bed.

“Hurry, I need you,” Felix gasped out, his hands pulling his own pants off before tugging at Changbin’s shirt. Changbin pulled off his shirt before pulling Felix’s off too, leaning down to suck dark marks all over his collarbones. Felix whimpered as he struggled to pull his underwear off, hard and leaking cock slapping against his stomach as he pulled. Changbin helped him pull it off, wrapping a hand around his cock making him cry out.

Felix grabbed Changbin’s underwear and pulled, eyes growing wide at what he saw. Changbin was big, much thicker and much, much longer than him. He gulped as he wrapped his small hand around his cock, “Are you even going to fit?”

Changbin grinned, pressing a kiss onto his lips, “I’ll make sure you’ll be able to take me just fine.”

“J-just a warning though,” Felix stammered out, “I’ve, uh, never done this before, especially with a guy.”

“You’re a virgin?” Changbin didn’t sound judgmental, just curious.

“You’re the only guy I’ve ever kissed. There were a few girls that I kind of experimented with but we never went very far, just some making out. I-I couldn’t date any guys because they just reminded me of you,” Felix blushed, “I did my research though! I’m ready, it just might… take a while.”

“That’s completely fine princess,” Changbin cupped Felix’s cheek, slowly caressing it with his thumb, “I’ll take all the time you need.”

Felix smiled before an idea popped into his head. He grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and moved it, pushing two of his fingers into his mouth. He looked straight into Changbin’s eyes as he sucked, rolling his tongue around the digits. Changbin groaned, pushing his fingers deeper past Felix’s lips. Felix took it all in, swirling his tongue around the fingers as he rolled his eyes back

Changbin removed his hand, chuckling when Felix whined and kept his mouth open, tongue poking out. “Don't worry princess, we’ll get something to fill that mouth soon.” 

Felix grinned before his eyes closed with a groan when Changbin grinded his hips down onto him. Changbin reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, he pulled out a condom too but dropped it the moment Felix whimpered with big eyes, “No, want your cum inside.”

Changbin had barely even touched Felix but he was already half incoherent. He popped the top of the lube bottle and squirted some onto his fingers, spreading and warming it up. He brought his hand down and poked at Felix’s rim, making him gasp.

“Binnie~ hurry up,” Felix whined, hips wiggling down to press more onto his fingers.

“Oh? We’ve dropped the hyung now, have we?” Changbin slowly pushed a finger in, not letting him respond.

Felix gasped at the feeling. It was a little strange, but he loved it. Changbin slowly worked the finger in deeper, pushing it in all the way and looking at Felix for any signs of discomfort. When Felix just gave a little smile, Changbin moved his hand, pushing the finger in and out. Changbin kept it going until Felix started squirming, asking for another finger. Changbin compiled, slowly pushing another one in.

Felix whimpered, the pain mixing in with the pleasure. Changbin slowly inched in, carefully stopping whenever Felix tightened his grip on his bicep. Changbin eventually got his two fingers in, letting him adjust before slowly pumping them in.

“How’m I gonna fit you,” Felix pouted, bottom lip poking out, “Can barely fit two fingers.”

“Don’t worry princess, you’ll get there,” Changbin continued to pump his fingers in, testing the waters with a third one after some time.

Felix groaned, the third finger stretching him wide. Felix took it surprisingly well, Changbin pumping his cock to get him more relaxed. Felix cried out when his fingers brushed along a particularly sensitive spot, getting louder when he hit it again. Felix muffled his mouth with his hand when he kept crying out with each thrust.

Changbin reached up to lightly pull at Felix’s hand, “Don’t cover your noises princess, I want to hear you loud and clear.” Felix removed his hand, instead bringing it up to grasp at Changbin’s bicep.

Changbin continued to pump his fingers inside Felix, pressing kisses along his neck and whispering little praises into his ear for taking him so well. He whispered, “Do you think you’re ready?” Felix nodded, hands gripping tighter onto his arm.

Changbin pulled out his fingers, making Felix whine, and spread lube all over his cock. He pumped it a few times before lining himself up, pressing a kiss onto Felix’s pouty lips. “Just relax and you’ll do fine princess,” Changbin murmured, wrapping his hand around Felix’s cock.

Felix nodded, looking up at Changbin with big eyes, “I trust you.”

“Thank you, princess,” Changbin bent down to press a longer kiss onto Felix’s lips, “I’ll make sure you’re alright.” Changbin started to push in, pumping his cock to relax him. Felix whimpered, nails digging into Changbin’s arm. He paused, letting Felix adjust before pressing in further.

It took awhile but eventually Changbin was able to push all the way in, Felix letting out a soft moan when he bottomed out.

“Mmm so big,” Felix hummed, “Can feel you right-” His eyes flew wide, head jerking down to look at where his hand was brushing over his stomach. He rubbed his hand up and down, feeling a little bump underneath his fingers. He removed his hand and let out a little moan when he saw a tiny bump where his hand was.

“Binnie, feel,” Felix reached for one of his hands and placed it on his stomach. Changbin groaned when he felt the bump, running his fingers up and down the raised skin.

“You’re so tiny, princess,” Changbin cooed, fingers trailing over the bump, “Tell me when I can move.”

Felix hummed, running his hands over Changbin’s body. He got to his chest, cupping the muscle there and squeezing.

Changbin grinned, “You like my chest, princess?” Felix nodded, giggling as he squeezed more.

He felt around a little more, squeezing Changbin’s biceps before looking up, “Ready.”

“Ready princess?” Changbin smiled before pressing a kiss onto his forehead. Felix nodded and Changbin slowly pulled his hips back.

He pushed in, making Felix cry out. He placed his hand on his stomach, feeling the bump disappear and appear with every thrust. Changbin started off slow, dragging himself in and out of Felix as he got used to the feeling. Felix wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck to bring him down into a kiss, and Changbin let Felix essentially lick into his mouth.

Changbin pumped Felix’s cock as he picked up the pace, thrusting into him harder. Felix alternated from low groans and high pitched moans, not even trying to stay quiet any more. Changbin thrust in one more time before shifting his hips, angling his movement a bit differently. Felix cried out at the change, his prostate getting hit with every thrust.

“Ah- don’t stop,” Felix whimpered, “Right there.”

“Right there princess?” Changbin smirked as he angled his thrusts away from that spot.

“No,” Felix whined, “Binnie mean.”

“I’m mean?” Changbin pouted, shifting his hips back to hit his prostate and thrusting in even harder, “Can you tell me how I’m being mean, princess?” 

Felix wasn’t able to respond, cries of pleasure spilling out whenever he opened his mouth. Changbin leaned back to sit up, spreading Felix’s legs and gripping onto his hips. He slammed forward, pulling Felix to meet his thrusts. Felix just got louder, hands gripping onto the pillow underneath his head as he got jostled around.

Felix was able to cry out, “Gonna- gonna- ah!” amidst all his moans.

“Go on princess,” Changbin thrust harder, “Be a good princess and cum for me.”

Felix threw his head back and moaned, splattering cum all over his stomach. Changbin thrust in a few more times before spilling himself into Felix with a groan. They panted for a little bit before Changbin bent back down to attack Felix’s mouth. Felix let out little mews into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Changbin to pull him flush against his body.

They eventually pulled away from each other, Changbin pressing a little kiss onto Felix’ nose. Changbin pulled out and Felix whined, stuffing his fingers into his hole.

“Cum stay inside,” Felix whined, keeping his fingers inside of him as he pouted up at Changbin.

“We can get you a plug later, princess,” Changbin got up off of his bed, “But right now you have to clean up.”

Felix pouted but reluctantly got up, legs shaky. He looked at Changbin and pouted again, “Hurts, pick me up.” He made grabby hands at Changbin and he just chuckled. He walked up to Felix and put his hands underneath his thighs. Felix jumped up and wrapped his legs around, Changbin pulling him up at the same time. He waddled them over to the bathroom, giggling with Felix burying his face into Changbin’s neck.

  
  
  
  
  


Felix blinked awake, his face buried into something. He blinked a few more times before slowly lifting his head up. He had wrapped himself around Changbin, face smushed into his chest. He had only gone to sleep in one of Changbin’s oversized shirts but it had ridden up in his sleep, his semi hard cock pressing into Changbin’s thigh. Changbin had fallen asleep in just a pair of sweatpants and he could definitely feel something hard pressing onto his stomach.

He shifted and bit back a whimper, his cock rubbing against the material of his sweatpants. He moved his hips again, moving up before slowly grinding down again. He moved faster, face buried into his chest again to muffle his noises. He jumped when he felt a hand slowly stroke his hair.

“Whatcha doing princess?” Changbin murmured, his other hand coming up to rest on Felix’s still moving hips.

“N-nothing,” Felix stuttered out, grinding harder on Changbin’s thigh.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing. Are you lying to me princess?”

“...No.”

“You sure?”

“...Yes.” 

“You  _ really _ sure?”

“Mhm.”

“You really think you should lie to me princess?”

“Not lying,” Felix pouted while desperately humping Changbin’s thigh.

Felix felt a low growl rumble in Changbin’s chest before he raised his thigh, making Felix cry out.

“Bad princesses don’t get what they want,” Changbin pulled just slightly on Felix’s hair, “You can only get off using my thigh, nothing else.”

Felix pressed his face into Changbin’s chest, “B-but.”

“No buts. It's either my thigh or you go back to your room like this.”

Felix whimpered but obeyed, rutting into Changbin with muffled moans. His noises got louder and louder his back arched and he cried out, making a mess of Changbin’s pants. He rode his orgasm out and eventually slowed down. Changbin stroked his hair while murmuring little praises, his other hand slowly moving up and down Felix’s waist.

Felix slowly came down from his high, becoming increasingly aware of Changbin’s hard cock pressing into his stomach. He looked up at Changbin with determined eyes before throwing the covers off and shuffling down to his crotch. He pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down and pulled out Changbin’s cock, staring it down with a little pout on his face.

“You wanna try sucking me off, princess?” Changbin looked down at Felix who looked almost mesmerized by his dick. Felix nodded, wrapping a small hand around the base before leaning forward to lick the tip.

Changbin groaned as Felix gave more experimental licks before wrapping his mouth around the tip. He sunk down just a bit before coming up, licking more before putting him in his mouth again. Felix tried to fit as much as he could but before he even reached halfway, he gagged, pulling off with a pout.

“You’re so cute, princess,” Changbin cooed, ruffling Felix’s hair, “You’ll get there one day, don’t try to take more than you can. Just use your hand on the part you can’t fit.”

Felix nodded and tried again, bobbing his head down onto his cock and pumping the rest of it. He licked around the head before trying to go just a bit deeper. Changbin groaned as he lightly pulled Felix’s hair. He pumped his hand faster and sucked harder and soon Changbin was spilling into Felix’s mouth.

Felix licked it all up before swallowing, a content little smile on his face. A few seconds passed before his eyes grew wide.

“Shit, what if Jisung is already back?” He scrambled up before whimpering, “Ow! Binnie, it still hurts.”

“I’m sorry, princess,” Changbin climbed off of the bed and wrapped his arms around him, “Does it hurt a lot?”

“No, it’s okay,” Felix giggled, “I kind of like it.”

Changbin chuckled and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, “You were saying something about Jisung?”

Felix jumped up, “Oh right! Where are my clothes, I gotta go.” Felix scurried around the room, picking up his haphazardly strewn clothes off of the floor. He pulled off Changbin’s shirt before shuffling on his clothes, running to the bathroom to make himself look at least a little bit presentable.

He grabbed a hairbrush and started controlling the messy nest on his head as Changbin walked into the bathroom, now with a different pair of pants on. Felix started brushing his teeth as Changbin wrapped his arms around him in a back hug, squishing his face into Felix’s shoulder. Felix spit into the sink and rinsed with water before placing his hands on Changbin’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Are you going to let go of me?” Felix giggled and Changbin’s grip tightened.

“No,” Changbin’s muffled voice sounded from Felix’s shoulder, making Felix giggle again.

With Changbin clinging to him like a koala, Felix waddled over to the bedroom, grabbing his things before making his way to the door.

“You’re going to have to let go of me now,” Felix patted one of Changbin’s arms and he reluctantly pulled away. Felix turned around only to be engulfed in another hug.

“I’m going to miss you,” Changbin mumbled.

“I’ll miss you too,” Felix wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tight. He let out a giggled as he released his arms, “We’re saying goodbye like we don’t live in the same hallway.”

Changbin chuckled before pressing a kiss onto Felix’s lips, “I guess we are kind of being ridiculous right now.”

Felix wrapped him in one last quick hug before smiling at him, “I’ll see you later.”

Changbin nodded, “See you later.”

Felix turned to open the door, blowing a little kiss to Changbin before leaving. He quietly stepped into the hallway and down to his room, unlocking the front door before tip toeing in. He creeped into his room and looked around, surprised not to see Jisung anywhere.  _ Maybe Jisung actually found someone to hook up with _ he thought as he climbed into bed. He scrolled through his phone before hearing the door open.

Jisung walked in, a sigh falling from his mouth before he flopped onto his bed. Before Felix could ask what was wrong he sighed again.

“I think I’m in love,” Jisung covered his face with his hands, “Felix, I think I’m in love.”

“I heard you the first time,” a grin spread over his face, “I’m going to go out on a limb and say you hooked up with someone last night and now you’ve fallen and can’t get up.”

“How’d you know, you truly are a man of wisdom,” Jisung didn’t remove his hands from his face, his words coming out mumbled.

“Well my young grasshopper,” Felix said solemnly, “Other than your love confessions, that poorly hidden limp sure helped my brilliant deductions.”

Jisung just groaned and splayed his arms out on the bed, “Not  _ only _ is his dick good, he’s good looking  _ and  _ not an asshole. He’s one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met!” 

He covered his face with his hands again, “He made pancakes for me this morning. Pancakes! They tasted so good and he asked me if I wanted whipped cream and he had these little sliced strawberries on it like in the movies.” 

Jisung was slowly but surely losing it, “When we woke up he asked me if I was alright and then let me hang around the kitchen while he was making the pancakes, and then when he was making the pancakes he fucked me on the counter and then again on the kitchen table and then he fed me some whipped cream, and he made sure I was all cleaned up before I left and Felix I’m fucked.”

Felix giggled, “Quite literally.”

Jisung just continued rambling, “Is it normal to fall this hard for someone you literally just met? He’s everything I could ever ask for and I’m having a love crisis at the ripe old age of 19.”

Felix climbed off of his bed and padded over to Jisung, giving his cheek a little poke, “Just keep meeting up with him and really see if he’s the guy of your dreams. You don’t have to decide right now, you have time to figure that out.”

Jisung sighed and rubbed his face, “You’re right, thanks for listening to me Lix.”

“You’re welcome, although a little less information would have been great. I didn’t need to know how many times you got fucked.”

Jisung buried his face in his hands once more, “That was the summarized list.”

“Summarized?”

“He has all that,  _ and  _ amazing stamina,” Jisung cried out, “It’s noon and I think I’ve gotten fucked more times in the last 24 hours than ever in my entire _ life _ .”

Felix laughed out loud and Jisung just wailed in even more despair, “You’ll figure it out Jisung, don’t get too worked up about it.”

Jisung sighed, “Alright, I’ll try not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The final chapter will be out very soon! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns feel free to come by my twitter or curious cat!
> 
> [@squirrelsvngie](https://twitter.com/Squirrelsvngie)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Squirrelsvngie)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! This is somewhat a combination of smut and plot and I hope you enjoy! There's a small little bonus scene at the very end that I just had to include and it might not make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read the first fic in this series but I hope it's at least a little entertaining.

Months passed and everyone found themselves starting the new school year. Felix decided to room with the now freshman Jeongin and Jisung roomed with his now official boyfriend Minho. Felix thanked the heavens when he found out Changbin was their RA again, stomach fluttering with excitement at the thought of being so close all year. 

That night, Jeongin went to go sleep at a friend’s place so Felix snuck over to Changbin’s room and knocked on the door. Changbin opened and Felix quickly walked inside, waiting for the door to close before attacking him. He jumped into Changbin’s arms before wrapping his legs around his waist, pulling their faces together until their lips met. Changbin grabbed his thighs and pressed him against the wall, kissing back just as passionately.

During the summer, Felix had gone back home to his mom while Changbin had stayed and worked a summer job near campus. They only got to see each other a few times and it nearly killed both of them.

Felix pulled away, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, princess,” Changbin tightened his grip on Felix’s thighs as he walked over to the bedroom. He set Felix down but he whined, scooting over and patting the bed next to him. Changbin laid on the bed and Felix climbed up to straddle him, a cheeky grin on his face.

“I’ve waited for so long to finally do this again,” Felix whispered, hips slowly grinding down on Changbin’s crotch.

Changbin hummed, cupping one of Felix’s cheeks before pulling him down for a kiss. Felix groaned as Changbin squeezed his ass, humming with excitement when he felt hand slip under his waistband. He quickly shuffled out of his clothes, pulling Changbin’s off as well. Felix tugged at Changbin’s hair as he rubbed their cocks together, muffled whimpers falling from his mouth.

Changbin flipped them over and Felix nearly shrieked in surprise, laughing before getting smothered in another kiss. Felix felt the warmth on top of him disappear and he whined, opening his eyes to see Changbin walking over to his closet. He rummaged around before pulling out a box, opening it up before grabbing something. When He turned around, Felix gulped, eye glued on the small toy in his hand.

It was a small yet extremely powerful bullet vibrator, the remote in his other hand. Changbin chuckled at Felix’s wide eyes, reaching into the bedside table to grab the lube. He climbed up and settled on the bed between Felix’s legs before popping the bottle open and pouring the lube onto his fingers.

“Hands above your head,” Changbin instructed and Felix obeyed, bringing his wrists together and up. “Keep them like that, princess,” he growled before taking a finger and prodding at his hole.

Felix nodded and gasped when Changbin’s finger pushed in, a sigh of contentment falling from his mouth when he pumped the finger in and out. After a little bit, he pushed a second one in making Felix whimper. He let out a little noise when he felt the vibrator get pushed inside of him, his hands above his head twitching with the desire to move.

“Okay?” Changbin leaned down and stroked Felix’s cheek, making sure he was alright. Felix nodded and Changbin grabbed the remote, turning it on to the second lowest setting.

Felix moaned as he felt the toy come to life, the buzzing hitting just a little bit away from his prostate. Changbin clicked it on to it’s middle setting and Felix cried out, his hands curling into fists. He stroked himself as he watched Felix come apart beneath him, eyes sweeping from his trembling arms, closed eyes, open mouth, and all the way down to his leaking cock and shaking legs. He put it up to it’s second highest setting and was just about to put it to it’s fifth and final setting when someone knocked on the door. Changbin groaned and turned off the toy.

“No! Want it!” Felix’s eyes flew open, his bottom lip trembling.

“You sure, princess? I’m probably going to have to take care of something.”

“Mhm.”

“Alright, if you want princess. What setting? One through five.”

Felix thought for a second before saying, “Three!”

“Three? I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, are you sure?” Changbin shuffled his clothes on as he talked, tucking his dick expertly away in his pants.

“I can do it,” Felix pouted, wiggling his hips, “Now go so you can get back faster.”

Changbin chuckled as he turned the toy back up to three, Felix’s body freezing up before dissolving into pleasure. 

“The remote’s right here if you ever need to turn it off,” he said as he set it down on the bedside table. Felix moaned out a response and Changbin was captivated by the sight again before remembering he had something to do.

He tugged on his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before walking out of the bedroom and opening the front door. In front of him stood a girl who looked very obviously pissed off.

“Finally, you took so long,” she rolled her eyes, arms crossed over her chest.

Changbin grit his teeth, “I’m so sorry. How can I help you?”

“The couple next door is being so ridiculously loud. I can’t sleep with them practically yelling in my ear and I have to wake up early tomorrow,” she tapped her foot and looked annoyed but Changbin didn’t miss the way her eyes drifted over his body.

“Alright, I’ll go talk to them. What’s the room number?”

“322. It’s honestly ridiculous how loud they are.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience, I’ll talk to them in just a second. You can go back to your room.”

The girl huffed and turned around, walking down the hallway. Changbin shut the door and made his way back to Felix, eyes softening as he saw Felix squirming around on the bed with his hands still obediently above his head. 

“Princess, I’m going to have to leave for just a second,” he walked up to the bed and ran his fingers through Felix’s messy hair, “Do you want to keep going or stop until I come back?”

“Don’t… stop,” Felix managed to whimper out.

“Alright princess,” Changbin grabbed the remote, “I’m going to turn it down just a bit okay?”

Felix whined but nodded and Changbin turned the setting down one.

“You can cum whenever you want and I’ll try to get back as soon as possible, okay?”

Felix blinked up at him and nodded, puckering his lips to ask for a kiss. Changbin chuckled and pressed his lips onto Felix’s before setting the remote down on the bedside table and leaving the room.

Changbin stepped out of his dorm and walked down the hallway, coming to a stop at 322. He knocked on the door and waited. Nearly a minute ticked by and he lifted his hand to knock again when the door swung open. Standing there was Minho, a little sweaty and very much lacking a shirt.

“Minho, what the hell are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“I think this is the first time I’ve gotten a noise complaint about just two people, these walls are pretty thick you know.”

“Well, you know Jisung has quite a pair of lungs,” Minho smirked, and as if on cue, a high pitched moan and “hyung~” sounded from inside the dorm.

“We’re trying something out so he’s a bit louder than usual.”

“Fucking hell,” Changbin rubbed his hand over his face, “Just keep it down, will you? There are people trying to sleep.”

“Aye Aye captain,” Minho gave a two fingered salute before another moan traveled out the door. “Well, that's my cue. I’ll try to keep him quiet.”

“Thanks,” Changbin sighed and with that, Minho retreated back inside. Changbin quickly walked back to his dorm and to Felix, stifling a groan at the sight in front of him.

Cum covered Felix’s stomach, but he was still hard and his thighs were shaking from the pleasure. His hands were clenched tight onto the pillow above his head, little whimpers slipping out of his mouth. His lips were parted, a small sliver of drool shining out of the corner, and his eyes were slowly blinking, glancing up at Changbin when he entered the room. 

“Oh, princess,” Changbin cooed. He grabbed the remote and turned it off, making Felix let out a soft whine.

Felix looked up at Changbin with big eyes, “Binnie, fuck me please?”

“Princess, you're really going to be the death of me,” Changbin groaned, setting the remote down before climbing onto the bed. He pressed a kiss onto Felix’s lips, nipping just lightly as he pulled the vibrator out of him. He grabbed the lube from where it was tossed to the side of the bed and covered his fingers, wasting no time to slip two in.

Felix whimpered into Changbin’s mouth, his eyes rolling back from the feeling of finally getting filled by him once again. Changbin stretched him out, adding a third finger before pulling his hand away to pull his pants down and slick himself up. He pressed open mouthed kisses along Felix’s pulse as he lined himself up, tongue soothing the faint red marks that would fade by morning.

“Are you ready, princess?” Changbin asked, teasingly pushing his hips forward. Felix nodded enthusiastically but Changbin just stroked his cheek, “Words, Princess.”

“Y-yes,” Felix breathed out, hands gripping tightly onto Changbin’s biceps. Changbin eased one of his hands off and instead intertwined their fingers, pressing a soft kiss onto the back of Felix’s hand before letting their joined hands rest on the bed. He slowly stroked his thumb across Felix’s hand as he pushed his hips forward.

Felix’s mouth fell open as he felt Changbin stretch him out, his cock slowly pushing into him. He hummed when Changbin pushed all the way in, his eyes closing with content at being filled. Changbin kissed along Felix’s jawline before slowly pulling his hips back. He paused for a second, making Felix whine, before quickly thrusting in.

Felix gasped, legs opening wider to give him more access. Changbin thrust harder, tongue licking along Felix’s pulse before muffling Felix’s noises with his mouth. 

“Mmm, feels so good Binnie,” Felix murmured out before gasping when Changbin pushed in extra hard. Changbin grabbed Felix’s leg and pushed it up onto his shoulder making him cry out even louder. He angled his hips just a bit differently and that’s when Felix cried out even louder.

“Right- right there,” Felix whimpered, hips twitching with every thrust.

Changbin hummed and kept his hips at that angle, moving hard and fast to drive them both closer to the edge. He silently thanked the thick walls as Felix cried out with each little movement, whimpers of his name and barely coherent thoughts.

When Felix felt himself nearly tip over the edge, he guided Changbin’s hand to his cock, wrapping both of their hands around to move up and down. A few more thrusts left him crying out a high pitched moan and spilling onto their hands and his stomach. Changbin’s hips stuttered before stilling, filling Felix up.

Felix nearly mewed at getting filled, relishing in the feeling no matter how many times it happened. His leg dropped off of Changbin’s shoulder and he pulled him down to crash their lips together. When he disconnected their lips, Changbin licked a bit of Felix’s cum off of his fingers before shoving the rest of it into Felix’s mouth. He moaned around the digits, releasing them with a pop before Changbin ran his fingers through more of the fresh cum on his stomach and pushed them into his mouth again.

Felix licked around the fingers, opening his mouth when he pulled them out to show that he swallowed it all. Changbin chuckled, licking the corner of Felix’s mouth where some cum had stayed.

“Such a good princess,” Changbin cooed, and Felix preened at the praise. “That reminds me, I got something for you.”

“Really?” Felix’s eyes sparkled, mouth parted in surprise.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to pull out but keep my cum inside.”

Felix enthusiastically nodded, fingers plugging his hole when Changbin slipped out. Changbin walked over to his closet and pulled something out, holding it behind his back so Felix couldn’t see it. Changbin approached the bed before pulling the object out. Felix gasped, big, shiny eyes glued onto the pink butt plug in Changbin’s hand.

“You got that for me?”

“Mhm,” Changbin hummed. He climbed onto the bed and held the plug up to Felix’s hole, pressing it in when he pulled his fingers away. Felix gasped, a little red flush settling over his freckled face.

“I love it,” Felix grabbed Changbin’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“I’m so glad you do,” Changbin pressed a light kiss onto Felix’s cheek, “You have no idea how awkward it was at the sex shop.”

Felix giggled, “I’m sure you were just being awkward.”

“No, you don’t get it princess, I _knew_ the cashier!”

“Ooo, who was it?”

“You’re never going to believe this,” Chanbin rubbed his hand over his face, “It was Chan.”

“Chan? As in Bang Chan?” Felix gasped, definitely not expecting the infamous pure hearted and hard working music major to be working at a sex shop.

“Yeah, luckily he didn’t ask who it was for but he asked if I needed help looking for something while I was looking at the plugs like a lost gerbil.”

Felix laughed before reaching his hands out to Changbin, “You can talk more about your embarrassing sex shop story when cum isn’t drying on my stomach.”

Changbin chuckled, standing up before slipping one arm under his shoulders and another under his legs. He hoisted Felix up and he let out a small shriek, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s neck. He walked them over to the bathroom, pressing a kiss onto Felix’s cheek before setting him down and turning the water on.

  
  
  
  
  


Seungmin and Hyunjin had come out with their relationship and now Felix was surrounded by two sets of overly affectionate couples. It’s not like he would normally mind, but not being able to do the same with Changbin made his heart squeeze painfully whenever he saw the others be so affectionate with their boyfriends. Every time Seungmin pressed a kiss onto Hyunjin’s cheek or Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung in a tight hug, Felix wondered what it would be like to do that with Changbin.

Felix blinked up at the ceiling, hand slowly stroking Changbin’s hair as he snuggled into Felix. Saturday afternoons were mostly spent cuddling in bed, either watching a movie or just talking, enjoying each other's company. Lately Felix had been thinking more about their relationship, about the pain he felt when watching other couples interact, and about possibly going public.

“Hyung,” Feilx shuffled them around so they could talk face to face, “Have you thought about going public with our relationship?”

“No,” Changbin blinked at Felix, “Why?”

“Well, I was just thinking,” Felix paused for a second before continuing, “Seungmin and Hyunjin already kind of know that we have something and none of our friends would care if they knew that we were dating. I was just thinking that we don’t really have to hide it.”

“I- I don’t know, princess,” Changbin mumbled.

“I know you’re still a little scared but there isn’t any reason to be anymore,” Felix sat up bringing Changbin to sit up too. “None of our friends would care and they don’t run into too much trouble with other people.”

“I know, but…”

“But what?” Felix felt anger bubble up inside of him, “What’s keeping you back? There’s no reason for you to be scared anymore!”

“I just…”

“And I’d be fine with this but we’ve done this for over a year and it feels like you don’t even _want_ for us to go public. I don’t mind waiting but you need to put in effort too.”

Changbin stayed quiet and that made Felix burn hotter.

“I can’t wait for forever and watch our friends be happy with something that’s just barely out of my reach. Why do you want to keep this private? Are you ashamed to be with me? Is that it?”

“No, no princess. I could never be ashamed of you,” Changbin scrambled to grab Felix’s hand.

“Then can you give me a reason why we need to keep this a secret?”

Changbin opened his mouth but closed it, his mind drawing a blank.

“Hyung, as much as I want you to be happy, I’m a person with my own feelings. I just want us to be a normal couple and not hide away as if we shouldn’t be dating. I’ve waited but I don’t know how much longer I can stand this,” tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, drops threatening to spill down his cheeks.

“I want us to be public, I really do,” Changbin gripped onto Felix’s hand tighter.

“Then why aren’t we,” Felix demanded.

“I- I don’t know,” Changbin whispered out, his eyes cast down.

Felix exhaled, a hand coming up to rake through his hair, “I can’t.” He started to climb off of the bed.

“Can’t? Can’t what?” Changbin scrambled after him, desperately clinging onto his hand as Felix briskly walked out into the living room. “Princess, please,” Changbin begged.

Felix turned around, tears streaking down his face, “I can’t do _this_ anymore. It hurts too much to keep us a secret, and I know that I said that I would wait for you but there's only so much time I can take.” He cupped Changbin’s face in his hands, “I love you so much, but I can’t handle this.”

Felix bit down on his lip before dropping his hands and turning towards the door.

“Felix wait!” Changbin followed after Felix but the younger just kept walking.

He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him, letting out a shaky breath as he quickly walked to his own room. With every step, Felix felt his heart squeeze but he kept it together until he stepped into his dorm. Once the door clicked shut behind him, heavy drops fell from his eyes. His hand covered his mouth to muffle the sobs that escaped his throat. He ran to his room and collapsed onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow before letting out more sobs.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been three days since the incident (he refused to call it a breakup) and it was all Changbin could think about. That instance replayed over and over again, his brain desperately thinking of ways to fix everything. Eventually, he decided to go to the one person who could help him with this situation.

He stood outside the door right across from his own, a tentative hand coming up to knock on the wood. He waited for a second before the door opened, a disheveled Seungmin looking curiously at Changbin.

“Am I… interrupting something?” Changbin raised an eyebrow at Seungmin’s less than tidy appearance.

“Hm?” Seungmin looked confused but then blushed when the implications dawned on him, “Oh no, we weren’t doing anything like that! I mean well, before that we were... but just now Hyunjin and I were pillow fighting.”

“Pillow… fighting…”

“Yeah, we were doing… things when I accidentally hit Hyunjin with a pillow. He hit me back and then it escalated to a full on war.”

“Uh huh,” Changbin slowly nodded, “Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.”

“Yeah sure! Come on in,” Seungmin opened the door wider, letting Changbin pass through.

“Thanks,” he muttered, stepping inside the doorway.

“Hyunjin baby, you might want to put some clothes on,” Seungmin called out as he trotted into the living room.

“You guys were pillow fighting naked?”

“Well, I did say that we were doing other things before, and there is no time to spare in times of war.”

“I… guess so,” Changbin hesitantly agreed as he sat down on the couch. Hyunjin quietly padded out of the bedroom, going to snuggle into Seungmin who sat on the opposite side of the couch.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Seungmin ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s long hair, making him smile and relax into him.

Changbin took in a deep breath, “You know that Felix and I have been sleeping together,” he started, referencing the time that Seungmin and Hyunjin caught Felix in his room early in the morning.

Seungmin nodded, encouraging him to keep going.

“Well, we’ve actually been dating since last year and we knew each other since high school.”

Seungmin hummed in thought, “Hmm makes sense.”

Changbin sighed, “I wanted to keep it a secret because I was scared. I don’t know if you remember but I didn’t show up to school with bruises all over my face because I was picking fights. I liked a guy and he clearly didn’t like me back.”

“And let me guess, Felix got tired of keeping it a secret.”

“Yeah,” Changbin let out another heavy sigh.

“Well Changbin, let me ask you this, do you love Felix?”

“Yeah, of course I do,” he looked up at Seungmin, brows furrowed.

“And why are you afraid?”

Changbin hesitated, “I’m not sure…”

Seungmin brought both hands out in front of him, one going up and the other going down like a scale, “Looks like there's an ‘of course’ and a ‘not sure’ so which one are you more willing to sacrifice: Felix’s definite love or your uncertain fear?”

Changbin buried his face into his hands, “I spent two years without Felix, I don’t think I can lose him again.”

“Well, you have your answer. Looks like you didn’t need my help after all,” Seungmin resumed stroking Hyunjin’s hair.

“Thanks, I think I just needed someone to talk me through everything,” Changbin sat back, eyes blinking up at the ceiling.

“It hurts to keep a relationship a secret. We only did it for a couple of months but I can’t imagine keeping that for a year. You know how affectionate Felix is, it must have killed him to not do any of that in public.”

Changbin groaned, a hand dragging down his face, “I fucked up didn’t I.”

“Maybe, but you can fix it.”

Changbin sighed before heaving his body off of the couch, “Alright, thanks for your help. I’ll let you guys go back to what you were doing.”

Hyunjin giggled, “Good, you have about two seconds to leave before I jump Seungmin, watching him give advice got me hornier than I’d like to admit.”

Changbin swiftly exited the premises but not before hearing a few moans and squeals. He crossed the hallway to his own dorm, determination set in his bones.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Felix, are you alright? You’ve been kind of down lately.”

Their slightly expanded friend group sat in the cafeteria. Seungmin had to take an exam but Jisung, Minho, Hyunjin, and Jeongin all glanced up at Felix when Jisung made the concerned comment.

“Hmm? No I’m fine!” Felix was anything but fine. He couldn’t sleep these last few days, tossing and turning as his mind wandered to a single person. Questions flooded his mind: Did he make the right choice? Why did his chest hurt so much? Was that the end of their relationship? He tried to give a reassuring smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

“You don’t look fine,” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, worry evident in his eyes.

“Trust me, I’m okay.”

Jisung opened his mouth to respond but froze, his eyes darting to right above Felix. He slowly turned around, vision getting filled with familiar dark clothing.

He stood up, “Binnie, what are you doing here?” he whispered.

“Doing something I should have done long ago,” Changbin murmured back before cupping Felix’s face and bringing their mouths together.

Felix tensed for a second before melting into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Changbin’s neck as Changbin’s hands migrated to his waist. There was a shriek from the table but to Felix, it sounded thousands of miles away. His eyes fluttered closed as he got lost in the kiss, relief and happiness washing over his body as he pulled Changbin closer.

Changbin broke the kiss, muttering out, “I love you so much and I’m so sorry that I’ve been a shitty boyfriend.” He placed one more kiss onto Felix’s lips and another on his cheek before fully pulling away.

“That’s alright,” Felix said softly, running his fingers through Changbin’s messy bangs.

A cough sounded from the table and Felix and Changbin both looked to the source of the sound. Jisung looked up at them with an incredulous look, his eyes as wide as plates.

“Um, a little explanation would be nice,” Jisung waved a hand towards the two.

“Oh, well we were friends in high school and we’ve been dating since the beginning of school last year.”

Jeongin squinted and pointed an accusatory finger at Felix, “You weren’t ‘studying at the library’ all those times you were gone at night, were you?”

Felix laughed nervously, his face flushing red.

“There goes another pure soul,” Jisung dramatically wailed, climbing onto Minho’s lap and wrapping himself around him.

“Seungmin wasn’t even pure to begin with,” Hyunjin scoffed, a small smile on his face as he saw Changbin and Felix hold hands.

“Don’t remind me,” Jisung wailed again, stuffing his face into Minho’s shoulder.

“There there,” Minho comforted Jisung, one hand patting his butt as the other stroked his hair.

Felix looked over at Changbin, a happy sigh escaping his lips at the thought of finally being able to show their relationship in public. He squeezed Changbin’s hand, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

“I love you,” Felix said softly into Changbin’s ear.

Changbin smiled, pressing a kiss onto Felix’s cheek before leaning into Felix’s ear, “I love you too.”

Felix looked into Changbin's eyes, happy, bright irises looking back at him.

  
  
  
  
  


A few days later, everyone was hanging out at Seungmin’s dorm. They were sitting around, just talking when suddenly the topic of Chan came up from Jisung talking about his music project he was working on with him.

“He’s so nice,” Seungmin commented, “Always willing to help.”

“Yeah, he’s one of the nicest people I’ve met,” Minho agreed.

“Definitely, super sweet,” Changbin nodded.

Jisung raised an eyebrow, “How do you guys all know him?”

The three of them froze, nervous eyes glancing at each other.

“Hang on,” Felix furrowed his eyebrows, “Doesn’t Chan work at that s-”

Before Felix could finish his thought, a shriek came from Seungmin’s room.

“Holy FUCK MY EYES!” Jeongin yelled, “GUYS LOOK AT THESE PICTURES I FOUND!”

Both Seungmin and Hyunjin tensed, eyes wide. Jisung quickly got up and ran to the bedroom, followed by the rest of the group.

Seungmin ran in last only to see his friends gathered around a bunch of polaroid pictures. Hyunjin was blushing furiously and Seungmin just thanked the heavens that he kept the especially explicit pictures in a different box with a lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to stop by my twitter or curious cat! -Vi<3
> 
> [@squirrelsvngie](https://twitter.com/Squirrelsvngie)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Squirrelsvngie)


End file.
